The Child's Spirit
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: They Have a new case!Mai is in trouble again!What will Naru do?NaruxMai! my first story so yeah...Im bad at summarys. CANCELLED
1. Naru's Thoughts

**Summary: They have a new case!!! Will Mai be in danger(again)???? What Will Naru Do?????**

**ello!!!!!i got bored and wrote this... I'M bad at naming my stories as well!!!!NaruxMai**

**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!!!!!!!(I Wish I Did)**

It was a normal day at the SPR. Lin was on his laptop doing who knows what. Naru was in his office looking at his black book he all ways had. Mai was trying to sort files but failing miserably. She was trying to stay awake but files were so boring!

" I need to stay awake," She told herself over and over.

Her eyes feeling heavy each time she opened them. The next thing she knew she was in a world of dreams.

Naru was in his office reading his book when he heard soft snoring the other room. With a sighing he got up and walked out of his "sanctuary" to find his assistant sleeping on a pile of messed up files. He smiled to himself. She looked like a little kid when she slept.

'She really is beautiful when she sleeps,' He thought as shock took over.

"I did not just think that," He said to himself.

'Aw...come on you know you like her,' a voice rang in his head.

"I'm going insane," He though. He was getting a headache at this point. He NEVER had headaches till after he meet Mai. She had this affect on him.

Finally deciding to stop his conversation with his "other self" he woke up Mai to get him tea before walking back into his office to think about the experience he just had.

Mai was sleeping peacefully when she heard some one call her. She had heard this voice before. Then she realized who it was. She shot strait up wide awake. Naru was standing before her angry.

"Gomen Naru," was the first things out of her mouth.

"I didn't hire you to sleep. If you want I can give you more work." He said

"But filing is so boring. We haven't had a good case in a long time!" she shot.

"You can quite any time but if not go make some tea" he said as he headed for his office hearing stupid narcissist as he went.

**Zoro221133(Z221133) - First chapter!!!!!its not very long i know...hehe...**

**Naru - their is NO way i would think that!!!!**

**Z221133 - You just dont want to admit it!!!!**

**Mai - Is that true Naru?**

**Naru - Of course its a lie! His face slightly pink but not enough for any one to see.**

**Mai - Of course you wouldnt you stupid narissitic basterd. She mumbled.**

**Z221133 - Please comment!!!!**


	2. The Client

**Z221133 - Im Back!!!!**

**Naru – Not again!!**

**Z221133 – I think I should be offended...**

**Naru – What gave you that idea???**

**Mai – Be nice you two!!!!**

**Z221133 – (mumble) he will probably listen to Mai.(mumble)**

**Naru – What did you say?**

**Z221133 – Nothing(Acting innocently)**

**Mai – just to let you know zoro221133 does not own Ghost Hunt!!!!!**

The Client

Mai was once again filing. " I wish we could get a new case." she said with a sigh. That moment the phone rang making her jump.

"Hello this is SPR(didn't want to write it all out) my name is Mai how may I help you." she said into the phone.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Shibuya?said the mysterious caller.

"We have an opening at five tomorrow afternoon, would that be ok?"Mai said as she heard papers rustle on the other end.

"That would work," They said

"I will need your name and phone number please." Mai said in return.

"My name is Rukko(random name!!!) my phone number is(put a random phone number here).

"I will see you tomorrow," Mai said as her pleasant self.

"Thank you and have a nice day," replied Rukko. As he hung up the phone.

"Who was that,"came a voice that startled Mai. She turned around to see Naru standing their.

"I didn't hear you come out of your office, its was a client. They will be here about five tomorrow." She said in return.

"I see, Mai make some tea."was his reply

"You could at least say please!" Mai said irritated

"You are my assistant I don't have to say please"

"Fine,"Mai added under her breath, "He could at least say please and thank you"

Naru left to go back to his office while Mai made some tea in the kitchen.

Naru's Thoughts

I came out of my office to tell Mai to make some tea when I notice she was on the phone. Waiting patiently for her to hang up. When she finally hung up I asked her who she was talking to. She jumped when I talked. She said something about a client I wasn't really paying attention to that, all I could think about was how cute she looked in her outfit. I once again shook that feeling off. Stupid feelings. I quickly said to get me some tea so she didn't realize I wasn't paying any attention. She said I should say please. I said what I would normally say. I could see her eyes filled with anger. I loved that look. Damn it!!! I had that feeling again! I quickly went to my office so I wouldn't be questioned if she saw through me. I sat pondering why I had these feelings for her.

5 o'clock the next day

"Hello,"came a voice behind the SPR door as it opened.

Mai stood up to greet the guest. She walked over to them and said, "Hello I'm Mai, are you the one I talked to the other day?"

" Yes,I am Rukko," He said as he sat down on the couch.

" I'm going to go get Mr. Shibuya please wait a moment." Mai replied

She knocked on Naru's door then entered saying was here. Naru said he would be right their as he gathered his things. She then went to Lin's room and told him as well.

When both the boss and assistant came out he looked at Rukko and started asking questions as Lin typed them down.

"What do you need our help with Mr. Rukko?" he asked

" There is really weird stuff happening at my mansion," he replied

"Like what," Naru sighed as he asked. He always had to ask what was happening. They never gave a straight answer like what was happening.

" It stared a month ago, things would fly around almost hitting people. Then about three weeks ago the maids started to disappear one by one. They would normally reappear an hour or so later with no memory of where they were. I wasn't worried till one of the maids never came back. We have been searching for her about a week. I don't know what to do. The maids are getting scared and are quiting. I'm begging you to help me.

"Mr. Rukko I have decided to take this case. I will need a one room for the two girls and another four boys. We also need a room for our base. We will be their tomorrow at noon." Naru said keeping his eyes on his book.

"I can do that. I will be ready and thank you for accepting." he said as he got up to leave.

"Mai," Naru said as he was about to walk to his office.

"Hai," Mai said

"You will need to call everyone except Masako. She is out of town and wont be able to come."Naru replied.

Mai went to her desk and started to dial.

First was Bou-san. When she called him it was short and pleasant as was Johns. When it came to Ayako it took an hour just for trying to pick out clothes!!! Mai kept saying it didn't matter and just get a weeks worth but she went on and on! Finally she hung up it was 6:30. She was about to leave when Naru walked out and said the one thing he always said. "Be here an time at 11:00a.m. Don't be late!

She went home packed a weeks worth of clothes and went to bed. She forgot to set her alarm clock again.

Naru new she was going to be late she always was. He would call her around 11:30. He smiled at the though. She was so clumsy. He wiped the smile of as he realized what he had though. When he though of Mai it was always like this.

**Z221133 - I'm done!!!!this one is longer then the first chapter!!!!**

**Naru – You suck at writing**

**Z221133 – I do(tears rolling down face)**

**Mai - Naru apologize you made her cry!**

**Naru – I'm sorry(whispered)**

**Z221133 – (Smirk on face) I'm glad I took acting...**

**Naru – You little...**

**Mai – OK so this chapter is finished...Z221133 will try to get one chapter up every 1-4 days**


	3. The Mansion

**I don't own Ghost hunt!!!!!**

**Z221133 – ...I don't know what to talk about...**

The Mansion

Mai heard her phone ring. Without thinking she answered "Hello?"

"Where are you?" was the reply.

Mai realizing what time it was jumped out of bed and grabbed her things. With a sigh Naru heard her say, "Gomen Naru."

"Just hurry up and get here." He said irritated.'how can she sleep that much,' he thought.

"Hai,"She said.

About an 10 minutes later she was at he SPR ready to go. They packed all the things into the car as they headed of to the mansion. The mansion was 2 stories. Their were 10 bedrooms downstairs and 10 upstairs. Each room came with its own bathroom(they have a lot of bathrooms). The kitchen was downstairs and the library was upstairs.

When they got their they greeted Rukko who had been waiting. Naru said, "my apologize for being late. My assistant decided to sleep in."

"Sorry you narcissistic..." Mai rambled more insults.

"Its fine I'm not doing anything today anyways." He replied with a smile.

When Mai walked into the mansion she felt sorrow engulf her. It was as if all her happiness had been taken away. She was about to burst in to tears when Bou-san snapped her back to reality.

"Are you Ok?" He questioned his voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile but not forgetting the feeling she just had. She started to follow the rest of the group.

"The girls room are right next to the library and the boys are next to the ladies. The base is across the mens room." He said as he showed them. "I will tell the maids to come and answer your questions later. For now lets have lunch."He told them as he took them to the kitchen.

After lunch, They started to bring stuff to the base. When they were done with that the maids came in for questioning. The first maid had long blond hair and was 20 years old.

" I was cleaning one of the rooms upstairs near the library when I turned around things started to fly around and almost hit me. I ran for the door and when I step out side everything dropped to the floor. I went to tell Mr. Rukko right after it happened." She said shaken.

The next maid was 18 and had short black hair. "I was doing my normal cleaning routine when I felt the room turn cold. I was about to go tell the boss what had happened then everything went black. The next thing I new I was in a bed in one of the rooms. They told me I had been missing for an hour. I was confused because I didn't remember where I had been."

The last maid was about 19 and had long brown hair. She said something close to what the first maid said but downstairs. It was a little different though.

"I heard a child crying," She said as she remembered the experience, "but when I looked around I saw nothing their. After that I told Mr. Rukko. I had forgotten to tell him of the child's crying." Mai remembered the sadness she felt when she entered when she said that.'Maybe it was the child's sorrow I felt,' she though.

After that she left the room. Naru stared to bark orders. "John and Ayako take a look around. Bou-san and Mai start putting up the cameras." He said as he read over the case. They all separated to do their jobs. Bou-san and Mai had trouble with knowing which directions to take. Ever direction looked the same!

"Which way did we com from?" she asked Bou-san.

"You were the one who was suppose to keep track!" Bou-san replied

"I thought you were supposed to." She said irritated.

They finally found the library about 10 minutes later.

"Where were you? You should have been done 20 minute ago." Someone asked.

"We got lost. This mansion is confusing." She replied to her boss.

"Ayako and John aren't back yet so we need to wait for them," he said.

She sat down on the couch as did Bou-san and waited.

Naru's Thoughts

"_She_ just put up the last camera. What is taking _her _so long," He though worried.

'Why is it only _her_ your worried about. She was with Bou-san' came a reply

"I meant them." He said back

'right...' it replied.'just admit it you like her.'

"She is my assistant I do not like her." he thought

'This might take awhile,' it thought back.

"What is th..."He was cut off by the door opening. It was Mai. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth. He quickly covered it up by questioning Mai. She answered they got lost. I told her everyone else wasn't back yet and to wait for them. She sat down and waited. Her beautiful brown eyes wandering around the room. 'I thought it again. I DONT like my assistant he said over and over in his head.

Lin's Thoughts

I was working on my laptop when I looked at Naru. He was in deep though. He showed some _expressions _not even Lin had seen before. He wondered what the boy was thinking. A smile crossed his lips. Turning back to his laptop he new only one person could do this. He was thinking of Mai. 'That boy needed to learn about his feelings.' He thought.

**Z221133 – I'm done!!!!**

**Naru – I don't like your story**

**Mai – Naru be nice. It's better than a story than you would write.**

**Z221133 – (Grin) Yeah Naru why don't you write a story.**

**Naru – I don't write.**

**Z221133 – Of course you don't.**

**Naru – Please comment!**

**Z221133 – You just want to change the topic.**


	4. The First Dream

**Z221133 – Sorry I haven't updated in a while...i was really busy with school work.**

**Naru – I could do the school work in half the time it took you.**

**Z221133 – im SORRY im not a nerd like you.**

**Naru – you dont have to be a nerd to be good a school work**

**Z221133 – Whatever... I don't own Ghost hunt!!!!!!**

**The First Dream**

It was dinner time when John and Ayako were back in the base. They went to the dinning area next to the kitchen. There was many kinds of meals to choose from. When everyone was done they started to talk about the case. All the sudden Mai felt a shiver run down her back. The others didn't seem to notice. She looked around and saw nothing. Then they were all consumed by darkness.

"Stay calm," Said Bou-san

They heard loud crash as the plates and other items went flying. They all headed for the door. Mai stopped when she reached the door. The feeling of sadness and loneliness reached her again. This time she felt it stronger then the last time. Next thing she new she had tears rolling down her face. All her strength was gone. Her knees gave way as she fell to the ground. She felt something pick her up but didn't know who did. All she cared about was the feeling she was having. The next thing she remembered was laying on the couch in the base.

**Naru's Thoughts**

We had just finished dinner when we stated talking about the case. I looked over at Mai. She seemed to have noticed something. She was looking around trying to find something. Then the lights turned off as the room gat colder. Then a bunch of items started to fly around. I told everyone to get out of this room. They all went to the door. I was the first one out then everyone else except Mai came out. I ran back into the room to find Mai on the floor crying. I picked her up and took her to the base where everyone else had headed. They all questioned me on what happened I didn't care as long as my Mai was alright.

**Normal POV**

"Mai, Are you alright," Naru asked once the girl had come around.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said shaken.

"What happened?" asked the concerned boss.

"I felt so lonely. As though I would never find happiness again." She said about to cry again.

"Your ok, I wont let anything bad happen to you" whispered Naru. Only Lin was able to hear it.

Naru got up and started to give out orders. When he came to Mai he told her to go to sleep. Mai not arguing when to her room to sleep. She almost mediately fell asleep.

**Mai's Dream**

_I was looking around. I was at a playground. I ran up to more kids and asked if I could play with them. _

"_Who would want to play with you" was the reply._

_She felt the smile from her face disappear. She then left and sat on the bench. She sat their for about 20 minutes when she asked another group of people to join them. This time they said yes. She was very happy they played for about 5 minutes when the children's parents came to pick them up. They all looked at me in disgusted. I heard them tell their children to not play with me again. _

"_This child is the daughter of that horrible drunk. Don't go near her again." I heard most of the parents say. All the children I met gave me the same reply. "Who would want to play with a drunks daughter." Then they would walk of. Leaving me all alone. I cried and cried. "I'm sorry" was all I said. _

**End of Dream**

Mai awoke with dry tears on her cheeks. She looked at the time. It was 2:00a.m. She got up to get a drink. Hen she was done she went back to her room. Before she got into her room she saw a ghost in the hall. She walked up to it. She was about 6 years old. She was smiling at Mai.

"Who are you?"Mai asked.

"My name is Mizuki. Will you be my friend?" She asked.

Mai smiled back, "sure I'll be your friend."The little girls smile widened.

"Can we play a bunch of games?"She asked again

"If you want to" Mai said.

There was a loud noise. The little girls smile disappeared. "you have to hide now" She said scarred.

"Why,whats wrong?" Mai said confused.

"Hurry! Go back to your bed!" Mizuki said.

Mai deciding to do as she said headed for her room. She laid down to think of what happened. Then she fell asleep once more.

**Z221133- YAY I FINNISHED!!!!!**

**Naru – there isn't much of me on this chapter.**

**Z221133- the story isn't just about you. **

**Naru – it seemed like most of it is about me.**

**Z221133 – well its not so yeah.**

**Mai – There are other characters.**

**Z221133 – Thanks Mai!!!**

**Mai – Once again Z221133 does not own Ghost Hunt!!!!**


	5. The Encounter

**Z221133 – well Happy Holiday everybody!!!!except Naru cause he doesn't 'like' holidays(whispered)**

**Naru – you finally caught on.**

**Mai – Will you please allow us to have a party in the office(puppy eyes)**

**Naru – (looks away slightly red) No. the office isn't a playground.**

**Mai – Ok... I'll call everyone to come over.(runs to phone)**

**Z221133 – GO MAI!!!!!!**

**Naru – I hate you**

**Z221133 – Hate is such a strong word. **

**Naru – Not if I do hate you**

**Z221122 – At least Mai likes me...Back on topic I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**The Encounter**

Mai woke up around 9 the next morning. She took a shower and got dressed. When she got to the base everyone was already their.

"Where were you." asked Naru.

"I was getting ready." Mai responded.

"Are you feeling better?" Bou-san asked.

"Yeah, I feel loads better." She said.

Bou-san smiled at her then looked back to Naru who was 'reading over the case'(worrying over Mai). He started to give orders out once again.

"Bou-san you,Ayako and John go around the house and do more exorcisms. Lin and I will go and look up more information on the house. Mai you will-" He was cut off when Mai said "watch the screens I know."

When everyone was gone Mai sat down to watch the screens. She of course was trying to keep her head up the whole time. Then she felt the room grow cold. She looked around to see if anything was their. She jumped when she saw Mizuki standing their.

"We can play games now right?" asked Mizuki.

Mai confused at first then smiled and said. "what game would you like to play?"

Mizuki smiled and said "lets play hide and seek!"

"I cant leave this room I have to make sure everyone else is ok." Mai said as she looked at Mizuki.

Mizuki then looked at the screens. Her face changed from happy to scared. Mai looked and saw nothing wrong then turned back to the frightened girl.

"Whats wrong?" Mai asked.

Mizuki looked at Mai and said " They have to leave that room or daddy will get angry."

Mai hearing this was about to tell them through the microphone when the rooms temperature drop. Mai not knowing what to do ran for the door. Mizuki stopped her and said "you cant go or you will get hurt."

"I have to go help my friends. I don't want any of my friends hurt. That includes you to." Mai almost screamed.

"You cant go! Your my first friend!" The items in the room started to fly around none came near Mai.

"Calm down Mizuki. I have to go help the so please let me out." Mai pleaded. Next thing she knew darkness consumed her. She fell to the floor.

**John, Ayako, Bou-san**

They were in the room. John was doing the exorcism this time. He was about to finish when the temperature dropped. The all got ready. Stuff started to fly around they all did their own exorcism. It kept on throwing things around. Finally Bou-san yelled "We have to get out of here!Lets Go"

When they left the went strait back to the base. They weren't expecting to see Mai unconscious with Naru holding her on the couch.

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"We found Mai unconscious wen we got back. For some reason their was a spirit next to her when we came in. It left when we got to Mai." Naru said calm.

"I see," Said Bou-san.

"What happened with you?" Naru asked.

They went on explaining.

**Naru Thoughts**

Lin and I just got back from doing our research when we heard a loud noise come from the base. I ran to the door. It wouldn't budge. I yelled for Mai. There was no answer. I felt a rush of worry go through my body. I tried the door again it still wouldn't move. I then decided to break the door down. Just as I was getting ready the door opened on its own. I saw the unconscious Mai on the floor I ran up to her. I didn't look around. All I could think about was if Mai was ok. I pick Mai up and sat on the couch. I made sure she wasn't injured. She seemed to be fine. She had a bump on her head. She probably was hit with something. I looked at Lin. He was looking around the room. It was a mess. I looked in the corner to see a little girl crying. I blinked and she was gone. After that the door opened. It was Bou-san, Ayako and John. They asked a few questions I answered them. I guess I seemed calm but I was really worried. If I hadn't left Mai alone this wouldn't have happened. I kept thinking of that when I heard a soft groan. Looked at Mai her eyes were open. I sigh o relief came out of my lips. She got up slowly. I tried to stop her but she kept going. She looked at me confused then looked around as she tried to find something.

**Normal POV**

"Where is Mizuki" was the first thing Mai asked.

Who's that? Naru asked.

"The little girl. She is about 6 years old. She's a ghost. I was talking to her when..." Mai looked at Ayako, Bou-san and John and said,"are you guys alright?"

"We are fine. What happened next.?" they all asked.

"I was about to go help you all when Mizuki stopped me. Then everything went black." Mai said not telling them the whole story.

"You should get some rest" said Naru

"I do fell a bit tired." was her reply

"Sleep on the couch. Everyone else help clean up this mess." Naru said to everyone.

Mai shocked at what he said laid on the couch and was soon was fast asleep.

**Z221133 – im done with another chapter!!!!!**

**Bou-san – wow I like it!!!**

**Mai – I do to!**

**Ayako – Its really good!**

**John – keep writing!**

**Masako – I don't like it**

**(everybody stares)**

**Mai – aren't you out of town?**

**Masako – I came back**

**Bou-san – you should go back.**

**Masako - ????**

**Z221133 – I agree(she leaves)**

**Everyone – YAY**

**Naru – Why me...**

**Z221133 – oh come on enjoy everyone being together!(except Masako)(Big smile)**

**Naru – I want to be alone.**

**Z221133 – thats not going to happen. Anyway please comment!!!**


	6. The Second Dream

**Z221133 – I love parties!!!**

**Bou-san – I do to!i like them better if you can irritate Naru at them!!!**

**Z221133 – I agree!!!**

**Mai – im just happy everyone is having fun(Ayako left, John is huddled in corner)**

**Z221133 – who put alcohol in Johns drink?**

**Bou-san – sorry...i really wanted to see what he would do...**

**Z221133 – isnt that against his religion?**

**Bou-san – I dont know...**

**Z221133 – why so quit Naru**

**Naru – I already told you. I want to be alone(cough)with my Mai(cough).**

**Z221133 – that sucks...**

**Mai – Zoro221133 doesn't own Ghost hunt!!!!**

**The Second Dream**

**Mai's Dream**

_Mai had drifted of in slumber when she saw dream Naru. She was about to questioned him when he pointed to a little girl and her family. They looked happy. They were playing at a park. She realized the little girl was Mizuki. She had her brown hair in pigtails and had overalls on. _

"_Mizuki don't go to far." Mai guessed her mother said. She seemed to be in her late 20's. Long brown hair that was in pony tail went down her back. She had a beautiful dress on that with a blue flower print on it. _

"_Don't be to hard on her, Kairi." said a man also in his late 20's maybe early 30's. He had short brown hair. It looked like Johns hair style. _

_The dream faded and went to the next scene. They were In a grave yard. She looked around and saw Mizuki and she guessed her father next to a grave stone she read it as tears went down her face. It was the grave stone of Mizuki's mother. Dream Naru went up to hold her. As she started to feel more tears trace down her face. _

_The scene changed one more time as Mai went into Mizuki's shoes. She had just gotten home from school. She called out but no one answered. She was about to go to her room when she was stopped by her father. She said "Good afternoon." "Where were you?" he questioned. "I just got of school. I was running late because the teacher asked for help." with out warning she felt something hit her face. She then realized it was her fathers hand. "don't lie to me." He warned her. "but i'm not lying." She pleaded as she smelled the alcohol on him. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to a room with no windows and a metal door. " you can stay her till you want to tell the truth." he said as he walked away. Tears dripped down her face from the pain in her head. She was once again alone. She once again said "I'm sorry" over and over. _

_She heard a familiar voice telling her to wake up. Mai opened her eyes to find all the SPR over she could feel tears on her cheeks. She grabbed someone and let more tears fall. _

**Naru Thoughts**

I had just told her that she needed sleep. About five minutes after. She was sound asleep. I would glance at her every few seconds. I started to think about my feelings toward my assistant. She always made him feel good with her smile. Even if they did get into fight. He was trying to get her to notice him.

"Maybe I do like her" he though.

'You finally admit it! ' his other self replied.

"I never said that" he said.

'Damn I though I finally got you to confess' it replied.

I was shot back to reality when I heard soft whimpers. I looked over to see my Mai with tears rolling down her face. Everyone else seemed to notice it as well. We all went over to her to see what was wrong. I was right next to her. She kept repeating something over and over. I really couldn't hear her. All I knew was that what ever she was dreaming she didn't like. I started to call her name. She finally opened her eyes and looked at all of us before grabbing my shirt to cry more. I instinctively put my arms around her. I told her everything was alright and tried to calm her. Her tears turned to sniffles. When she let go of me I kinda felt a little bummed out. I like when I can hold her. Of course no one else would no that. That is until I am ready to tell my Mai of the feelings she brings me. "Since when did I start calling her 'my' Mai?" I questioned my self. I turned to Mai again. She seemed to be fine now I asked her about her dream. She started to explain

**Z221133 – sorry this one isnt as long as some of my other chapters...**

**Bou-san – im not mentioned in this chapter...**

**Z221133 – you are not mentioned in most of the chapters.**

**John – I like pie(slurred)**

**Z221133 – OK...no ever give John alcohol again...**

**Mai -Agreed**

**Naru – Can you all leave please.**

**Mai – fine ill leave.**

**Naru – WAIT! (Naru is shocked?! )**

**Everyone - ???????**

**Naru – um...you guys can stay its fine(whispered)**

**Z221133 -...so Naru you don't have a crush on Mai what so ever right...**

**Naru – of course not(slightly red)**

**Lin – Are you turning red?**

**Everyone – when did you show up?**

**Z221133 – sorry I forgot about Lin earlier...**

**Lin – its ok I don't mind.**

**Z221133 – of course you don't...i'm the writer I can make you leave at any moment...**

**Bou-san – back to the point does Naru like Mai(ponders)**

**Z221133 – well please comment!(cough) Naru likes Mai (cough) this is a long conversation...**


	7. Meeting The Father

**Z221133 – sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile!!! that reminds me I got my friends to start watch and reading ghost hunt!!!yay me!!!**

**Naru – no! not more freaks like you...**

**Z221133 – is there a problem with the way I am?**

**Naru – of course!why do I have to tell you?**

**Bou-san – thats not very nice...lets gang up on Naru!**

**Z221133 – good Idea Bou-san hehe...**

**Meeting The Father**

**Mai's POV**

I hadn't slept well in the last three days. Every time I closed my eyes I had the same dream of being locked in that room. Every time I wanted to cry as I looked in the empty room. I wanted to see Mizuki again to talk to her. The problem was Naru refused to let me go look around the house alone and Mizuki wouldn't come out if there was more than just me.

"Please Naru." I begged him. I just need five minutes with Mizuki. And I could find out more about her father and get information about the case.

"I told you its dangerous and you will not leave one of the SPR members sight. Do you remember what she did to you?" he said as he sighed.

"It was an accident she didn't meant to ." I whispered back.

"how do you know that what if she really did mean to hurt you."Naru asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"I...just know ok!" I said irritated.

"I sai-" after that Naru said nothing more when the were interrupted by a scream down the hall. Everyone rushed over to where it came from. I slipped away from the group and tried to find Mizuki. I search for while but she came her face pained.

"I'm sorry I-I d-didn't mean t-to hurt y-you" she said trying not to stutter.

"it's fine" I said with a smile she smile in return. "I was wondering can you tell me about your dad?" I asked. she frowned and shook her head. "you have to leave before dad finds out im talking to you." just then a burst of cold air came through the door as Mai was slammed against the wall and lost consciousness.

**Naru's POV(A/N: Bold means Naru's 'other self')**

I was arguing with Mai about her going throught the house with no one else their. I of course refused.

'what is she thinking!she just got hurt by the same ghost she wants to talk to right now. I don't want to hire a new assistant.'

'**oh please you just dont want Mai hurt.' came Naru's other self.**

'yeah right I like the girl that makes me talk to myself thats just wonderful. I am going insane.'

**'your really screwed up dude'**

'whats that supp-' me thought was interrupted when I heard a scream. Instincts took over as I went to where it came from. I opened the door to find a maid on the floor shivering with writing all over the walls. I looked them over. Their were many that said stuff like 'you lied' and other things like that. When everyone else had arrived they all did what I had done. I went over to the maid and helped her stand up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was in here cleaning when I felt the room go cold. I was about to go and tell you guys when the door slammed shut and then writing started to appear on the walls. I didn't know what to do so I screamed." she said. You could hear her voice crack many times.

I sighed and got up I was about to start handing out orders when I notice something off. '1,2,3,4,5'i thought to myself. Where is Mai?" I asked the group. They all looked at me and said they didnt know.i felt my heart speed up. Stupid Mai must have went out when everyone was focused on the commotion. I went strait back to the base when I got there it was empty. I went to the camreas and started looking through what had been recored. All of tem had been screwed up scince they left. Mai was no where in sight.'Mai you are an idiot was my last thought.

**Z221133 – yay!i finnished.**

**Mai – I am not stupid!**

**Naru – yes you are.**

**Mai – tell me one time I did something not smart**

**Naru & Z221133 – (stare at Mai)**

**Z221133 – are you serious?**

**Mai – Of course**

**Z221133 – well idont own ghost hunt characters!**


End file.
